wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is a character (one of the deuteragonists) of the Wreck-It Ralph series and the commanding officer of Hero's Duty. She is Fix-It Felix Jr.'s love interest and wife at the end of the movie. She is voiced by Jane Lynch. Official Bio Appearance Calhoun is tall and slender, boasting a blonde bob cut with side bangs, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has rosy lips and appears to wear dark eyeliner. Calhoun wears heavy armor consisting of the colors red and black. She appears to be close to Ralph's height, although this could just be due to the differences of their game proportions. Background Calhoun was engaged to Dr. Brad Scott (a scientist of Hero's Duty) in the events before the story. The two were shown to be very happy and deeply in love with each other, even to the point of him giving her the pet name of "Dynamite Gal". However, on their wedding day, Calhoun forgot to do a perimeter check and a large Cy-Bug flew into the chapel through the window. Before anyone could do anything, her fiancé was eaten and killed by the Cy-Bug, after which Calhoun brings out a large gun and starts firing. Calhoun has since been traumatized by the scene and has become a bit of a spiteful woman, but she soon changes her attitude when she becomes smitten with Felix. Memorable Quotes * "All right, ladies! The kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now!" * "Hope you're happy, junkpile. This game is going down, and it's all your fault!" * "Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian. Now state your business!" * "Well I'll say this much, they don't call your friend 'Wreck-It' for nothing." * "Who the holy hotcakes are you?" * With Felix: Calhoun: "Get out!" Felix: "All I said was you're a dynamite gal." Calhoun: "I said get out!" * "That Cy-Bug you brought with you, multiplied!" * "But do you think they'll stop there?" * "Wrong! Viruses do not stop!" * "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is UGLY!" * "So what is it with this Wreck-It joker, huh? Why'dhe go AWOL?" * "Kohut! My cruiser." * "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but smoking husk of forgotten dreams." * (After Vanellope "decrees" that all the racers who bullied her will be executed) "Ohh, this place just got interesting." * "You wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks? Keep it to yourself." * "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission? Destroy all Cy-Bugs ." * "Yes, the selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tail." * "Like fun you are, short stack! If you die outside your game you don't regenerate." * "Cy-Bugs'll chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters." * "Cy-bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush!" * "What are you, thick? There was a Cy-Bug on that shuttle. Do you even know what a Cy-Bug is?" * "Alright pussy willows, back to start position." * "Slick tiddlywinkin', pint-size." * "Sacharrine saturated nightmare, UARRGGHH!" * "But...where?" * "I'll bet ya a shiny nickel it's a blood pressure machine. Kids love those things." Trivia *Sergeant Calhoun was originally envisioned as being a man, until the filmmakers decided her being a woman would make her more interesting.https://www.moviefone.com/2012/10/31/rich-moore-wreck-it-ralph/ *Her design harkens back to tough female soldiers such as Ellen Ripley from Alien ''and Samus Aran from ''Metroid. *There are many similarities between Calhoun's character and Samus Aran from the Metroid video games. When Samus is seen without her Power Suit she looks very similar to Calhoun. The Cy-bugs, with their ability to absorb the characteristics of anything they consume, are also similar to Metroids in that they are not consciously evil but are very powerful bioweapons. *Her backstory is also a gender-swapped parody of the "women in refrigerator" trope commonly found in many video games. * Calhoun's name is not mentioned until the ending epilogue of the film, and is only referred to by "she" or "ma'am" beforehand. Her first name, Tamora, is only ever revealed in the official character bio on the official website and the prequel Hero's Duty comic. * Her outfit and personality are similar to the female version of Commander Shepard (Mass Effect). *It is still not known why when the Doctor gets eaten on their wedding day, the Cy-Bug does not change into him, but it might be the fact that it ate a human. *Tamora's surname, Calhoun, could also be a homage to one of the characters of Half-Life ''video game series, Barney Calhoun, who in ''Half-Life: Blue Shift is a security officer, and in Half-Life 2 (and following Episodes) a member of the Resistance. *When Felix calls Calhoun a "dynamite gal" she has a flashback of her ex-fiancé calling her a dynamite gal. The last time he called her a dynamite gal, it was at the wedding. He only manages to say "dynamite" before the Cy-Bug bursts through the window and he gets eaten by the Cy-Bug. However, during the first flashback of Calhoun's ex-fiancé before she and Felix enter Sugar Rush, it shows the ex-fiancé getting eaten by the Cy-Bug at the wedding, but he didn't say "dynamite gal" before he was eaten. *Also in the first flashback, their arms are by their side. But in the second flashback, their arms are interlocked with each other. Gallery Videos References pt-br:Sargento Calhoun es:Tamora Jean Calhoun Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Hero's Duty Characters 4 6